


Lily Potter and the Aborted Prophecy

by Ordered_Chaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abortion, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordered_Chaos/pseuds/Ordered_Chaos
Summary: "Our child will be hunted. For his whole life. Because of this stupid prophecy. Can we do that to him? He’ll never be safe. He’ll always have to hide, or run, or fight. It’s not fair to sentence him to that. And what if something happens to us? What if we can’t protect him? James…. I don’t think we should have this child.”---In which Lily Potter decides not to carry her pregnancy to term. But somebody still has to defeat Voldemort.Content warning for abortion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://imgur.com/6Uy4QtS).  
> Because if Lily Potter had had an abortion, she might have lived past age 21.
> 
> A note about the timeline:  
> In this fic, the prophecy was made at the very start of the New Year in 1980, during the winter holidays.  
> Lily is at the end of her first trimester.

Lily loved this bed. She could lounge easily, James’ head on her chest, his warm hand against her stomach. The quilted blanket Remus had made was comfortingly heavy around them.

“It’s gonna be a girl,” James said sleepily. “I hope it’s a girl.”

“We could do the spell and find out.” She smiled softly, twisting her hand through his unruly hair.

“Nah,” James murmured. He rubbed small circles over the smooth landscape of her stomach. “Too tired.”

Lily laughed, making James groan as she rocked him. His hand gradually slowed, finally stopped. She kept rubbing his head even as his breathing deepened and steadied. Even when she knew he was asleep.

This was what marriage should be, she thought. This was everything she wanted in the world. This was her family.

\----------

“We can keep you safe,” Albus said, his twinkling eyes frighteningly grim. “You and your child. There are powerful magics that—”

“Hold on,” James said. “We’re not going into hiding.”

“You do not have a choice,” Albus said. “Because of this prophecy, Voldemort is going to hunt you.”

James drew himself up, clenching his fists. “Let him,” he growled.

Dumbledore gave Lily a look that said ‘you’re the sensible one, say something, Evans.’

She frowned. “We want to fight, Dumbledore. We’ve protected ourselves this long.”

“You know as well as I that your luck could turn at any time. Do you want to leave your child an orphan?”

“Sounds like that might happen anyway,” James said.

“The Order will arrange secure housing for you. You can live a normal life, as long as you stay there,” Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow at James. “Do you have a preferred location?”

“How long will we have to hide?” Lily asked.

The Headmaster hesitated before answering, making the hairs on her neck stand up. “For as long as it’s necessary.”

“How long, Dumbledore?” Lily pressed. James was tense at her side.

Dumbledore’s eyes were apologetic. “You will need protection until Voldemort is defeated. If I know him at all, he will not stop looking for your child until one or the other is dead.”

Lily flinched. Her hand pressed unknowingly against her stomach. The words ‘your child’ and ‘dead’ were painful in the same sentence.

“I’m sorry,” Dumbledore said softly. “We will do everything to keep you safe.”

They left, feeling the chill of Voldemort’s looming power more deeply than ever.

\----------

That night, Lily cried. She curled into herself and shook as silently as she could. But James still felt it. He nestled himself around her.

“It’ll be okay,” he whispered meaninglessly.

\----------

In the morning, she did the spell that would tell her the baby’s sex. She had to know.

_A boy. It was going to be a boy._ She smiled, despite the fear that had darkened sleepless circles under her eyes.

James cooked breakfast. They ate companionably, silent except for their teeming thoughts.

“I want to know the exact words,” James said as he waved his wand at the dishes. They flew into the sink with an angry clatter. “Of this stupid prophecy.”

Lily rubbed her face. “What does it matter?”

“If we’re gonna be prisoners,” James said, “I want to know exactly why.”

“We’re not prisoners,” Lily said, flicking her wand at the fridge. The door swung open, and she frowned at the contents.

“Confined indefinitely in an enchanted building seems a lot like being a prisoner to me,” said James. “That’s basically the way Sirius grew up.”

Lily sighed, closing the fridge with another flick and summoning a bag of popcorn from the cabinet.

“I don’t want to raise our child like that, Lily,” James said.

The sadness in his voice made her look up. She set the food on the table and went to him.

“I did the spell,” she confessed, wrapping her arms around her husband.

“What spell?”

“The sex one..”

James chuckled. “It needs a better name.” He frowned. “You did it without me?”

“I thought you didn’t want to know what it is.”

He rubbed his nose, and then hugged her back and pressed his lips to her hair. “I didn’t. But if you know, I want to also.”

“You sure?”

He nodded against her head and she smiled.

“It’s gonna be a boy, James.”

There was pause so long Lily pulled her head back to look at his face. His expression was thoughtful.

“Is the spell always right?”

Lily rolled her eyes. “I got it from Remus. Pretty sure it’s right.”

“Well, maybe the next one will be a girl.” There was a smile in his voice as he ran his fingers through her hair. “We’ll just have to keep trying.”

Lily reached up to kiss him, sweet and warm as the waffles he had made. After they stopped, they stayed pressed together for several long moments.

“We’ll never be like the Blacks,” Lily said.

James rubbed a hand over his eyes. “I know. Padfoot would never let us.”

“That’s why we keep him around,” Lily said. “Plus, you know, I’m Muggle-born.”

He grinned. “Yeah, that too.”

\----------

Dumbledore wouldn’t let them hear the prophecy.

“It’s about my family!” Lily shouted at him. “You have no right to keep this from us!”

James was holding her back, but he was just as angry. “You said you’d protect us, but how about letting us protect ourselves?”

“It is best if as few people as possible know the prophecy,” Dumbledore said, infuriatingly calm despite their anger. “Voldemort does not know its entirety, and you may be in even greater danger if he discovers the rest.”

“I don’t care,” Lily said.

“We’re probably dead either way,” James snapped. “What’s the harm? Tell it to everyone! Or tell it to the two people who actually need to know!”

“This is about my son,” Lily said. “My family. Damn you if you keep it from us, Albus.”

Dumbledore hesitated. “Someone near you is passing information to Voldemort. If they learn the prophecy—”

“We’re not gonna blab it around,” James said incredulously. When Dumbledore remained unrelentingly calm, he shook his head. “He’s not gonna tell us, Lily. Let’s go.”

Lily considered Dumbledore for a long, cold moment. His blue eyes seemed older than usual, his face slightly drawn.

“Yeah,” she said. “Alright.”

She followed James out the door.

\----------

Lily dreamed that night in black and white, like she had when she was a child. It was like an old movie, a piece of safety she had lost long ago.

In the dream, she was running. Tears wet her face in wild streaks. Her breathing tore her chest in half.

She knew why she ran. She knew Voldemort was right behind her. She knew she could never stop.

\----------

By the time James made his way into the kitchen, Lily’s tea was long cold. She sat at the table in her bathrobe and slippers, her eyes distant.

James kissed the top of her head and shuffled over to make coffee. He set a steaming cup in front of her and sat down.

“I felt you get up,” he said. “You okay?”

“Bad dream.” She sniffed the coffee, but it had stopped tasting good in her third week. She just hadn’t gotten around to telling James.

He nodded. Most people slept badly these days. They got on with their lives and tried not to wake the ones they slept with.

“I don’t know if I can do this, James.”

He went very still, looking up at her, and for a moment she saw the stately creature he could turn into.

“Do what?”

Lily stood, pulling her chair over beside him. She leaned against his shoulder and took strength from his warmth, his steadiness.

“I’m scared, James.”

He held her tight. “Me too.”

“I have to say something.”

He nodded. “Spit it out, Evans,” he said, trying for humor. Lily couldn’t muster a smile.

“I just. I don’t…. I’ve been mulling this over…. Our child…. He’ll be hunted. For his whole life. Because of this stupid prophecy. Can we do that to him? He’ll never be safe. He’ll always have to hide, or run, or fight. It’s not fair to sentence him to that. And what if something happens to us? What if we can’t protect him? James…. I don’t think we should have this child.”

He had stayed quiet while she spoke, looking at his hands. A long silence followed, cooling the kitchen like a winter storm. Every second pulled on Lily’s nerves.

“Say something. What are you thinking, James? We’re in this together. But…. If he comes after us…. If he finds us…. What if he kills you? Or me? I don’t want our child growing up alone. I don’t want to be without you.”

He turned his head, opening his mouth to say something, but Lily kept going.

“I know it’s cowardly. Fine, I’m sorry. ‘Voldemort shouldn’t be able to stop us raising a family.’ That’s what Sirius would say, right? ‘That’s like letting him win.’ Well I’m sorry, but I want to be around when my son grows up. Tell me you’re with me, James Potter.” She finished angry and desperate, her heart aching with fear.

He put his arms around her back and pulled her tight. “You’re not a coward,” he said firmly. “Of that I’m sure, Lily Evans. I’m pretty sure that was in our vows.”

She inhaled deeply, trying to stop shaking.

“I was all for it,” James said. “Having a kid just to piss off Voldemort. Just to say ‘you don’t scare us.’ But…. That’s pretty dumb, huh?”

She laughed in spite of herself. “For you, dumb is relative.”

“It wouldn’t be right,” James said. “It wouldn’t be fair to our son. If we died, who would raise him? Sirius and Remus? They’d love it, but they’d spoil him rotten. My parents? Sirius would kill me. Your family? Hah! That’d be insane—no offense. My point is…I think you’re right.” He nodded to himself and bent to kiss her softly. “You’re usually right.”

“I don’t want him to be scared, James. He deserves to be safe.”

James nodded. “I’m with you. Of course I am.”

“Are you sure about this?” Lily asked.

He kissed her again, because clever as he was, words often failed him, especially around her.

\----------

They went to a Muggle clinic. Because Voldemort would never think to look there for them, and he’d never think to have a spy stationed there. It was a nice place. There were Muggles outside holding signs. But they weren’t about Voldemort or the war, and Lily was too busy making sure they hadn’t been followed. She didn’t want to bring Death Eaters down on innocent people.

\----------

Sirius, Remus, and Peter came over that evening for dinner. James had cooked, which meant Sirius complained endlessly. Lily laughed along with them. It was nice to pretend to be carefree.

After dinner, Lily and James held hands and told the others their decision.

“Don’t try to argue,” Lily said. “It’s already done. I’m not pregnant anymore.”

Remus’s pale face held nothing but concern. “Are you okay?” He was looking straight at Lily, into each of her eyes.

She nodded.

“We decided together,” James said. “It wouldn’t be right to bring our son into the world, just to have him be hunted.”

Peter shook his head. “But your family!” he protested. “Why’d you give up on your family?”

“We haven’t given up,” James said.

“Now’s not the right time,” Lily said. “I don’t want to be out of the action right now. Can’t let you crackpots have all the fun.”

Sirius grinned. “I guess that settles it, then,” he said, standing up. “We’ll have to kill Voldemort so that you two can get busy again.”

“Gross, Padfoot!” James exclaimed. Lily whacked him softly on the knee.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius. “Yes, because killing Voldemort is that simple.”

Sirius winked at James, then clapped Peter on the back. “Seems like it to me.”

“I’m with Sirius,” Lily said. She exchanged a look with James. “Can’t depend on some prophecy. Guess it better be us.”

James grinned like a mischievous schoolboy. “That’s why I married you, Evans.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Remus, make them stop being gross.”

“You say that like it’s possible.”

“You can’t want to go after You-Know-Who himself!” Peter said. “Lily, be sensible!”

“I am,” Lily said, pulling away from James. “Peter, this is the only way I can start my family. If Voldemort is dead and gone.”

“But how?” Peter asked, pale at the very thought.

Lily shrugged. “Heroics and such, I expect.”

James swept her up, and Sirius let out a bark of a laugh that drowned out Remus’s chuckle.

“You’re so ridiculous,” Remus sighed, still smiling.

Lily summoned a plate of brownies to placate him.


	2. Chapter 2

“We’re spread too thin,” Moody groused at the next Order meeting. They were gathered around a table in this week’s meeting place, a lonely witch’s house built and abandoned in the 1300s. The place smelled strongly of cats.

Familiar faces were grim around the table: Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James at Lily’s side. The Longbottoms—Alice was just starting to look pregnant, and Frank was practically glowing beside her. Lily unconsciously rested a hand over her stomach. Moody and Dumbledore, looking like two sides of the same battered coin. Minerva McGonagall, who probably would have formed the Order herself if Dumbledore hadn’t done it. Hagrid and Mundungus, neither of whom seemed happy about his seating arrangements. Others sat around the table who Lily was less familiar with, but would die for anyway. They were all Order, all the Wizarding world had left.

Moody continued gruffly. “If we keep trying to put out fires across Britain, we’re going to be picked off one by one until no one’s left.” He raked his eyes over all of them.

“Well what’s the alternative?” Sirius asked. “Let innocents die?”

“Yes,” Moody barked. “If it means ending this bloody war, Black. Yes.”

Sirius looked shocked. His eyes flicked to Dumbledore, who sighed.

“It’s true that our numbers are diminished,” the Headmaster said. “But that does not mean this battle can’t be fought. Many of you joined the Order of the Phoenix to protect the innocent. That is what we shall continue doing.”

“Damn right,” Sirius growled, and beside Lily, James grinned.

“You may have seen in the _Daily Prophet,_ ” Dumbledore went on over their muttering. “That Barty Crouch has ruled to suspend punishment for those who use Unforgivable Curses against Death Eaters. I would like to reiterate, that those curses should not be used against any human being if there is an alternative. I trust you all to use discretion.”

Dumbledore adjourned the meeting, and the muttering started again. Lily was about to engage Alice in small talk when Dumbledore called, “Lily, James. May I have a moment?”

They exchanged a look and Alice whispered, “Good luck, then.”

“I would like to apologize,” the Headmaster said when they reached him. “The matter about which we spoke the other day…. I did not disclose it to you in the most tactful way.”

“You don’t have to talk around it, Albus,” Lily said. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Dumbledore asked politely.

“We decided that raising our son with a target on his back wouldn’t be right,” Lily said. “I’m not pregnant anymore.”

Dumbledore opened his mouth and then closed it again very tightly. He looked away from them at the other Order members.

“I’m glad,” he said finally, “that you made a choice that was right for you.”

“Thank you.”

“However, seeking to prevent prophecies…. That is dangerous, murky territory. Whatever advantage we had over Voldemort….” He trailed away, his eyes on the doorway, where Sirius chatted animatedly with Alice, and Frank was looking closely at something Peter was showing him.

“My son is not your _advantage_ , Albus,” Lily said.

Dumbledore smiled his usual smile at them. “Of course not,” he said easily. “So I can count on you in the field again?”

“Of course,” James said, puffing himself up.

“I will let you know when I have an assignment for you. Please excuse me.”

\----------

They dueled in the living room that afternoon.

“Are you still curious?” James asked. “ _Locomotor mortis._ ”

Lily blocked nonverbally. “Really, James? A first-year jinx? Curious about what?” She pulled her wand back and sent a nonverbal Bat-Bogey hex his way.

“About the prophecy.” James conjured a lurid green vase (it had been a wedding gift from Mundungus) into the way of her spell. Giant, flapping bogeys erupted around the vase and James let it fall to the floor, where it shattered. The bogeys continued to whirl around the pieces. “I know you hated that vase,” James said chivalrously.

Lily sent another jinx at him, because if he was going to chat, he was going to miss his turn to retaliate. He dove behind the couch, shouting, “No fair!”

“ _Reducio,_ ” Lily laughed. The couch shrank down to the size of her foot, leaving James kneeling in the open.

He lifted his hands, wand pointing at the ceiling. “Spare me, great duelist!”

Lily came to stand above him, laughter twinkling in her eyes. “What’s in it for me?”

James pointed his wand at the shrunken couch, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Before Lily could do more than take a step backward, the couch swelled, turning bright pink and rubbery. A giant balloon filled the living room, knocking Lily onto her butt.

“James!”

She heard him laughing, but couldn’t see him around the massive obstruction.

“It knocked my wand away!” he called to her, laughing almost too hard to speak. “Hold on, I’ll fix it!”

She rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at the coffee table. “ _Reducto._ ” A leg fell off, and Lily narrowed her eyes at it, concentrating. A moment later the table leg was no longer wood, but a shining silver sword. She picked it up.

“Stand back, James.” She twirled the blade once, set her feet, and thrust the blade into the side of the giant balloon.

It burst with a sound like a firework exploding in her face. A piece of rubber slapped Lily in the jaw, and the rush of air escaping pushed her backward. She dropped the sword and sat down hard again, shaking her head.

James sat up across the room, looking around in confusion. His mouth moved, but Lily’s ears were ringing too loudly to hear.

“I hate temporary deafness!” she called to him. “You’d think my ears would be used to it by now.”

He crawled toward her, laughing and saying something.

“I can’t hear you!”

James reached her and put his mouth to her ear, “Well maybe you shouldn’t have popped the couch!”

Lily shoved him playfully, and James pointed his wand at her ear. The ringing receded and he switched to the other one.

“You’re the one who turned it into a balloon.”

“Sirius is gonna love hearing about this,” James chuckled.

“He liked that couch.”

“I’ll fix it.”

“You better.”

“Though, you’re the one who _stabbed_ it,” James said, nudging the sword with his foot. “Where’d you get a sword?”

“The coffee table.”

“You know, I’m kinda glad we’re not having a kid yet.”

Lily laughed and pulled on a handful of his robes. She was still sitting on the floor, James crouching beside her. His knees clunked onto the carpet.

“Ow,” he complained.

She leaned forward, kissing him. He smiled and moved forward, bearing her gently onto the rug. Lily pulled her mouth away.

“The floor? Very romantic, James.”

“You started it.”

He got on all fours over her, and Lily smiled. “Get on with it, Potter.”

James leaned closer, his eyes darting to her lips. Impatient, Lily reached for the back of his head, pulling him closer….

And got a faceful of furry, wide-eyed stag. His antlers thunked into the floor on either side of her head.

“James!” Lily complained. She shoved him away, and he reared up onto his back hooves, making a sound that was unmistakably laughter. Lily stormed away, calling, “Moment gone, toerag!”

He followed her into the kitchen, where she poured herself a cup of water. “You’re an ass,” Lily informed him, sipping. He responded by climbing up onto a chair.

“You’re gonna fall,” she said.

James balanced himself with all four hooves on one chair. It forced him to stand with his legs much too close together, and Lily saw him wobbling.

“If you break your antler again, I’m not fixing it.”

He looked her way and _winked_ , which should not have been possible in stag form. Lily rolled her eyes.

James leaped from the chair to the counter. His hooved slipped on the tile, and the chair crashed onto its side. He got his balance and picked his way over to Lily, looking absurdly pleased with himself. He nibbled on the top of her head.

“Get down from there.”

He stomped one hoof. Lily gave him a puzzled look, and he jerked his head, stomping again.

“I’m not coming up there with you.”

James brayed. Lily tossed the remaining water onto his face. He shook himself off, getting water all over her. Lily laughed, stepping backward.

“I gave you that one.”

He made the laughing sound again, but his hoof slipped in the water on the counter. He started to fall off the counter, his deer eyes going impossibly wide.

“James!”

He changed back into human form, hitting the floor shoulder-first and rolling. He came to a stop on his back, groaning.

Lily stood above him. “That was your fault.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Evans.”

“Nope, moment’s gone.” She flicked her wand at the water, which swept itself into a puddle and then floated into the sink. James groped at her ankle.

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

She pulled away, sticking her tongue out. “Go clean up the living room.”

He groaned, rolling over and coming to his feet. “Fine! Boring.”

They cleaned up quickly and then went to sit on the newly-restored couch.

“I liked the balloon trick,” Lily said.

“I liked when you almost kissed me.”

She turned and pecked his cheek. “You were saying something before, I think.”

“I’m usually saying something.”

Lily thought back. “You were asking me if I was curious about something.”

“Oh yeah! Are you still curious about the prophecy?”

“I hadn’t thought about it.”

“I’d like to know,” James said. “I don’t like that Dumbledore keeps so much hidden.”

“I think I need some space from Dumbledore right now,” Lily said. “I haven’t forgotten that he called our son an advantage in his bloody war.”

“His war?” James asked.

Lily sighed. “Our war.” She pressed closer to him. “I want it to be over, James.”

He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. “I know.”

There was a knock at the door. They both stiffened, pulling out their wands and rising from the couch. James went to the door and Lily covered him, both tense.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Sirius said from the other side.

“Mischief managed,” James replied, and pulled the door open.

Sirius was pale and wide-eyed. “Thank god,” he said. He threw his arms around James’ neck.

“What happened?” Lily asked, closing the door.

James brought Sirius to the couch, where they both sat down.

“There’s been an attack,” Sirius said. He took several deep breaths. “We’re not sure of the scope. We didn’t know—”

“Who’d they get?” James asked, his voice tight.

Sirius swallowed. “Frank and Alice. Their house is in ruins. There’s no sign of them.”

James hung his head, and Lily went to yank the curtains shut. She was clenching her teeth so hard it hurt.

“Where’re Remus and Peter?” James asked.

“Remus and I were together when we heard. He went to check on Peter. I came here.”

Lily nodded. “They’re coming here after?”

“Yeah. Dumbledore’s going to call an emergency meeting.”

“It can be here,” James said immediately. Lily nodded.

“I told him that,” Sirius said, a bit apologetic.

James summoned them each a drink from the kitchen.

“Are we going to attempt rescue?” Lily mused.

“I don’t know,” Sirius said, and took a long drink. “I’d go.”

“Me too.”

“We all would,” James said, meeting Lily’s eye. She put a hand to her stomach, nodding.

“They should be here by now,” Sirius said. He stood up, starting to pace in agitation.

Any reply would be meaningless. No one said anything.

Another knock sounded at the door. James jumped up, readying his wand. Lily went to the door this time, the other two covering her.

“It is I, Albus Dumbledore,” came the voice on the other side. “I alerted Sirius Black twenty minutes ago that there had been a Death Eater attack on members of the Order of the Phoenix. I told him to come here and await instruction. I also told him to wait until I said the word ‘marbles’ to let me in.”

Sirius nodded, but Lily called, “And what would you say to get inside our house if there hadn’t just been an emergency?”

“I would ask you ‘What did Uric the Oddball say when he encountered the short witch Dundy and her enchanted sheep in the market?”

“‘Can I offer you a floating cucumber-melon, good sir?’ Lily replied.

“‘Not now, my friend, for the fair lady has already given me a taste of her ripest fruits.’”

James opened the door, and Dumbledore stepped over the threshold.

“That joke is obscene,” Lily said.

“That is why I gave Sirius another option, given the circumstances,” Dumbledore said. They secured the door again and went into the sitting room. “Remus and Peter have not arrived?”

“No,” said James. “Do you have news on them?”

“Unfortunately, no. We know very little at this point.” Dumbledore sighed. “Lily, who else knew that you were no longer pregnant?”

“Us four, Remus, and Peter. No one else. I was going to tell Alice today, but…. Why?”

“I believe they have been taken because of the same prophecy I warned you about,” said Dumbledore.

“Prophecy?” Sirius asked.

“But why?” Lily asked, and then her eyes widened. “It wasn’t just my baby. It could be Alice’s. Oh my God.”

“It’s not your fault, Lily,” Dumbledore said. “I did not have them under adequate protection.”

“This is why you should have told us the whole thing!” Lily shouted at him. James came to his feet beside her, glaring at Dumbledore.

The old wizard sighed. “They were supposed to move to a new location tonight. I did not imagine the Death Eaters would move so fast.”

“Hold up,” Sirius barked. “What prophecy? You mentioned it the other night, too.”

“There was recently a prophecy made about the individual who will be able to defeat Lord Voldemort,” Dumbledore explained. “He found out, and believed it referred to Lily and James’ child.”

“That’s why you did it,” Sirius said to her.

“One of the reasons,” Lily answered.

“But the prophecy could also refer to Alice Longbottom’s unborn child. And now they are in the hands of the Death Eaters.”

“We have to find them,” Lily said. “What’s the rescue plan, Dumbledore?”

“I am working on it.”

“Work faster.”

“Why would they take them alive?” James asked. “If they want to kill the kid….”

“I don’t know,” Dumbledore said. “Lily, may I speak to you?”

“Can’t you say it here?”

“No.”

She folded her arms and led the way into the kitchen. Dumbledore cast a sound-cancelling spell.

“What’s that for?” Lily asked.

“I am telling you this, and I expect you will discreetly convey it to James as well.” His eyes were uncharacteristically serious, like they had been when telling them about the prophecy.

“What is it?”

“There is a traitor among one of the people closest to you,” he said.

“Why couldn’t you say this in front of Sirius?” But she had the answer to her own question. “Sirius is not a spy, Albus.”

“We need to discover who it is,” he said. “That is the only way to rescue Alice and Frank.”


End file.
